Our Two Years
by calleighstorres
Summary: It's their two year anniversary and both Ryan and Calleigh are feeling the love. Established CaRWash. Set around Season 6. Short (and late) Valentine's day inspired drabble.


**A/N: It's their anniversary. He wouldn't forget, would he? Small Valentine's drabble - a bit late but oh weelllllll... **_Italics is flashback/earlier scene._

**Story Notes: Established CaRWash. Set in Season 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -inhales- NOTHINGGGGGGGGG**

_CARWASHCARWASHCARWASH_

* * *

_"Hi honey!" Alexx exclaimed as she came across the CSI, who'd come into work early in order to get a bit of extra paperwork done._

_"Hey Alexx." She smiled. The M.E. walked over to her happily. "He already can't wait to see you. Yesterday he kept going on about a gift that finally arrived." Calleigh chuckled. That was her boyfriend alright. "I can't wait to see him." She said, quite amused by Alexx's reaction._

_The elder woman beamed. "It's your anniversary, isn't it? How long?" "Two years." Calleigh said sheepishly. Alexx was happy they'd been able to stay together, despite all the things that were sure to tear most couples apart. It proved that they were much stronger than that. Even when they were friends._

_"He's so in love, bless."_

_It was love. Anyone could see it, trained investigator or not._

Calleigh had been dating Ryan for a good 2 years now. It was their anniversary and she couldn't have been more happy. The last couple of years with him had been more than she could ever ask for. It had been full of mostly highs, along with some lows, but it never caused them to lose hope in one another. Not once. Calleigh was more than happy to have him as her boyfriend and she wouldn't change it for the world.

They'd barely seen each other at work but had still found enough time to say hi and exchange the few words of 'happy anniversary'. The blonde was more than pleased. Enough so that he hadn't forgotten. Or been out of town at the time. He was right there, waiting for her. It made her cry happy tears. She supposed it was because this was the first time she'd actually spent a more than one year anniversary with someone without anything that would've ruined it. He even wrote it on himself.

It was written in red ballpoint with a little heart on his forearm. When Calleigh saw that, she couldn't hide the emotion on her face. It was too cute.

Alexx had seen her first thing and been the one to congratulate her on her 2 years with the younger man. The M.E. was their number one fan and truly saw the love they had for one another, even before they'd had the confidence to admit their feelings to one another. She was sure that they'd end up together somehow. Dr Woods was no stranger to Calleigh's defense for Ryan and Ryan's protective nature when it came to Calleigh. They had something that she didn't doubt for a second.

Not everybody was as easy going as Alex though. Eric had taken some time to come around and Horatio.. he was supportive, but Ryan was convinced that he wasn't fully over it yet. However, Natalia was as excited as Alexx was when she found out. She was sure they had something going on too.

"What are you thinking about?" Calleigh could sense there was something on his mind as he held her a little closer to him. She turned to him, gently stroking back his hair. "Us." He reached into his pocket and brought out from under the covers a silver necklace with a flower chain that read the date on the back along with '2yrs together'. Ryan moved her hair and clipped it around her neck.

"Happy anniversary. I know it's not much, but I didn't want to bombard you with so much cheap crap that would be thrown away the next day."

"It's better than any 'cheap crap'. Thank you, Ry.. and happy anniversary to you, too."

They shared a slow, sweet kiss before pulling away and grinning at one another. "I love you." She mumbled, snuggling into his chest. "I love you too." He whispered, kissing her hair before allowing himself to drift off into slumber.

Relationships weren't easy. Neither was having it both in and outside work, but she knew that they could make it work. That's how they'd gone the last two years together. There was nothing she'd had that was quite as their relationship was. Calleigh knew that this was a love she wanted to last. She'd never find another love like this. The blonde was proud to have a boyfriend as loving as he was and didn't want anything more. He was enough. His love was all she needed.


End file.
